1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a pressure sensor that mounts, on a mounting member, the pressure sensor for detecting the pressure of each pressure source such as, for example, the pressure in an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, the internal pressure in a fuel tank, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a mounting structure for a pressure sensor by which the pressure sensor having a case that receives a pressure detection part and a pressure introduction pipe that protrudes from the case to the outside is mounted on a mounting member with the pressure introduction pipe being inserted into a sensor mounting hole, there has been known one in which a pair of snap fit portions are arranged on an outer surface of the mounting member, and the pressure sensor is mounted on the mounting member with the case being restrictively supported by the snap fit portions in a direction in which the pressure introduction pipe is inserted into the sensor mounting hole (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2003-42882).
In this case, protrusions formed at tip ends of the snap fit portions, respectively, protrude in directions to oppose to each other, and when the pressure introduction pipe is inserted into the sensor mounting hole thereby to mount the pressure sensor on the mounting member, the snap fit portions once flexibly deform to the outside and then restore to the pressure sensor side, whereby the protrusions engage the upper edge of the pressure sensor thereby to attach the pressure sensor to the mounting member.
However, when the pressure sensor is dismounted or detached from the mounting member, it is necessary to detach the pressure sensor while at the same time flexing the pair of snap fits to the outside, so it is sometimes difficult to detach the pressure sensor from the mounting member with bare hands alone. Thus, there is a problem that even if the snap fit portions are forced to flex to a side opposite to the pressure sensor with the use of a jig, the snap fit portions, being always urged to the pressure sensor side by resilient forces, still become an obstruction to the work of detaching the pressure sensor from the mounting member.
In addition, the pressure sensor might be maintained in the market, and in case where the pressure sensor is to be mounted on a fuel tank of a vehicle, for example, it is mounted on an upper portion of the fuel tank that is arranged at a lower portion of the vehicle body, so there is no sufficient room for work space. Thus, in the above-mentioned mounting structure for a pressure sensor which requires a large work space, there is a problem that the work to detach the pressure sensor from the mounting member is very difficult.